


scavenger hunt

by snottygrrl



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin enter a hallowe'en scavenger hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	scavenger hunt

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** language geekery  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the BBC and Shine. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written in response to [](http://dihall.livejournal.com/profile)[**dihall**](http://dihall.livejournal.com/)'s answer to my [never will i ever meme-age](http://snottygrrl.livejournal.com/380678.html?thread=%203977734#t3977734)

Arthur studies the paper with the words "Halloween Scavenger Hunt" printed across the top in bold. He glances up to make sure Merlin's paying attention and reads, "The first team to return with photos of themselves and each of the following items wins: one, a skeleton; two, a pumpkin (bonus points will be rewarded if it's carved); three, a ghost; four —"

"It's not even spelled right," interrupts Merlin.

Arthur looks at him quizzically. "What? Ghost? What are you talking about? How else would you spell it?"

"Not ghost, you prat, Hallowe'en." Merlin gestures towards the paper. "There should be an apostrophe between the two ees."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur stifles a sigh. "Merlin, if we've any hope of winning, we haven't the time for one of your rants on the destruction of the English Language."

"I am not ranting. I just noted that there was a missing punctuation mark." Merlin says and than seems unable to resist adding, "It's not like I went on about how it should actually be written as _All Hallow Even_ or more properly _Eallra Hālgena æfen_. Though honestly, if the popes could have stayed out of it, it would still be _Samhain_." He stops at Arthur's glare.

"Language evolves, Merlin. How many times do I have to remind you of that?"

"Evolves? There's no evolving. People are just lazy sods, so they leave out letters and sometimes, _entire words_. Give it another hundred years or so and it'll just be called _H_. I can't begin to count that number of words that have disappeared over our lifetimes."

Arthur turns away, rolling his eyes. "If you start in on how the English Language has never been the same since we stopped using _thee_ and _thy_ , I swear I will leave you here and do the hunt alone."

"Well, it hasn't!" exclaims Merlin despite Arthur's obvious exasperation. "Every other language has a formal and informal form of address. I mean how does one differentiate between talking to the royalty and talking to one's lover?"

"Oh, like you ever bothered with a formal address with me," snorts Arthur.

Merlin grins slyly, wrapping his arms around Arthur from behind. "Well, I didn't need to, did I? Because you were both."

Arthur leans back into the embrace, rests his head on Merlin's shoulder and asks fondly, "Are you done with your rant, now? Can we get on with it?"

A light blush stains Merlin's cheeks. "Um, yeah."

Brushing a kiss across the corner of Merlin's mouth, Arthur murmurs, "Good." and returns his focus to the sheet in front of him. "One, a skeleton; two, a pumpkin —"

"It should really be a carved turnip," Merlin points out.

"MERLIN!"

~fin

**Author's Note:**

>  **nb:** from [wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halloween), _Eallra Hālgena æfen is the Old English term. And also, "Originating in Europe, these lanterns were first carved from a turnip or rutabaga."_ And yes, I do far too much research for a mere 450 words [*facepalm*]


End file.
